Only the devil and I know
by PinkyDash
Summary: After being rejected by life, Riccarda tries to start all over again, her love for the sea and mystery leads her into all sorts of adventure. No pairings, only canon. (luffy x meat)
1. The golden age is before us, not behind

**Rewriting this story was a lot of work, but I am a bit happy with the results. The chapter is far from perfect, but a lot closer to it than the earlier versions. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you for taking the time and please don't forget to leave a review.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own one piece. And I am glad about that, It seems like a lot of work.**

* * *

_**1**_

"**The golden age is before us, not behind us."**

His life followed a path of diverse unfortunate events, leading to the life he lived today. This chain of events of horrible adversity would end today. His cursed life of misadventure miraculously died together with him being cowardly, deep into the sea where only the kings that reign over her would dare to come. All this also happened to coincide with the fated meeting of him and a young boy with great ambitions, who turned out to be an aspiring king of the seas, the pirate king. He would become infamous as the pirate; Strawhat Luffy, the cunning captain of the Strawhat Pirates.

The other boy, Coby, wished to be an marine. He dreamed of fighting evil and following justice. Even though, he still worked as an cabin boy on the ship of an small pirate crew in the east blue. Sparing you the details of all the terrible endeavor that happened to him, he wasn't on this ship willingly. Coby decided to go on a fishing trip, it was wonderful fishing weather. Coby, as the unlucky fellow he is, went on the wrong boat getting on the pirate ship he would be on for the rest of his pitiful life. Very tragic and unfortunate indeed.

Escaping an (read: east blue level) strong pirate crew wasn't easy at all. Even less if you are like Coby. The only thing you need is an extra push to help you archive your dreams. And Coby would get that push today.

His day started like any other day since he had boarded the ship. He'd get pushed around by everyone, doing all the hard work. The Alvida pirates (The original name his captain had come up with) were busy raiding a ship and threatening the passengers. Meanwhile Coby found a heavy barrel, where which he conceived was sake in it. Getting booze meant getting hit less, a win-win situation, Alvida would get her drinks, Coby would get less bruised. It was his lucky day.

Nevertheless Coby's luck would last only an ephemeral moment.

"What's in _da_ barrel," three Alvida Pirates had bumped in to Coby and his barrel, "_Prob-ly _some booze er _some-tin, dontcha _think Coby?" The tallest pirate with an '_three days beard' _spoke with an honeyed voice.

Coby gulped and carefully whispered, "Y-yes, I do think so. B-But I don't think Alvida wo-"

"Alvida won't know nothing," The fatter pirate interrupted him. "_Right, _Coby."

The last thing was said in an very threatening manner.

"W-what barrel?"

The pirates grinned as one of them chuckled, "That's how I like it."

The pirates forced the barrel to open, but to their surprise there was no booze to be found. Instead a straw hatted adventurer jumped out, a big grin on his face and an small stitched cut under his left eye. This was the beginning of the fated meeting that would drastically chance Coby's life.

Monkey D. Luffy gave neither attention to the pirates and Coby, he only stretched and yawned, stating what an ravishing nap he had just enjoyed. Coby watched him in awe, trying to process what had just happened. After a moment Luffy finally noticed the aghast people before him.

He looked at him with dead eyes and asked them in an flat tone, "Who the hell are you guys?"

The three pirates answered is question with the exact thing the other asked.

Luffy picked his nose with an grin that would become famous in only an matter of time, "I am Monkey D. Luffy, nice to meet you."

The pirates ran away to get to their captain.

Luffy turned to Coby and pleadingly asked him whether he had food on this ship or not. And so they went to get apples.

* * *

Coby learnt a few things about Luffy that would help him in life later on.

-for example: Being the pirate king was Luffy's dream. Luffy would do the craziest things for his dream. Luffy wouldn't mind dying if that meant accomplishing his dream, but he wouldn't die before he had accomplished it.

-for example: Not all things Luffy says are meant to hurt you, even if it really sounds like it.

-for example: One should not share their food with Luffy. You won't be eating.

His conversations with Luffy drove him back to the hardships of life, also known as reality. Coby told him the tragic tale of him entering this pirate ship, and the even more tragic tale of him who wished to escape but couldn't. Followed by Luffy calling him an idiot, and a coward. Even tough Coby knew it was stupid and a bit cowardly, he didn't like being called that by a complete stranger. But he didn't said anything of it, because Luffy looked a bit crazy. And he was learnt that most crazy people were dangerous too.

Luffy took a bite from his apple, "_Youhaveanboatcoby_?"

"Sorry, Luffy-san, I couldn't quite catch what you said there?"

"Do. You. Have. An. Boat. Coby?" Luffy laughed maniacally "My vessel got lost in a whirlpool."

"You… You want a small boat? We have one on the- YOU SURVIVED A WHIRLPOOL?"

"Hehe, I really thought I was going to die there." Luffy grinned, as if the thing he had just stated wasn't that much of a deal.

What kind of monster was he to survive a freaking whirlpool?

"But you have it right? What should I do for you to give it to me?" Luffy asked with pleading eyes, not affecting Coby a bit.

"Well yes.. The captain of this ship has one. But I doubt she'll give it to you.."

"Let's ask her."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Luffy-san. Alvida is a real monster."

Luffy smiled "We'll never know if we don't try, don't we?"

Coby sighed as he realized that Luffy would never accept an no.

Was it really a good plan to try stopping him in anything? In the few minutes Coby had gotten to know Luffy, he'd learned quite a bit about him.

Luffy told him he wanted to be the pirate king, and on his turn Coby told him of. The dangers of the grand line, better known as the pirates grave yard, were infamous all over the four blues. Becoming the pirate king meant obtaining one piece, the treasure the late pirate king Gol D. Roger left behind on the island Raftel after dying. Every pirate in the world went onto the seas to find Rogers treasure, which was rumored to contain everything in the world. Some said it was filled with all his treasures, fame and power. Others say Raftel holds the truth about life. The voyage to Raftel was an long and dangerous one, overcoming obstacles such as sea kings, the weather and other pirates on the same journey. A dream like this wasn't meant for a boy from east blue, the weakest sea of all the blues. So Coby told him that, and Luffy hit him.

"Why'd you do that," Coby yelled while rubbing the sore place on his head, "Well I am used to in anyway.."

Luffy stared at him with an cross expression on his face, "How'd you like it if I told your dreams of like that?"

He would be angry too.

"I am not afraid of dying," Luffy caressed the top of his straw hat "I have a promise to keep."

_Not afraid of dying._

Luffy's eyes were filled with the will to life and determination. It was the first time Coby had ever met a person like this.

Luffy looked at him with gentle eyes, "Don't you have a dream too Coby?"

Coby explained his wish of him becoming a pirate, and defeating Alvida. Luffy told him it was a good dream.

"That dream won't come true if you stay here. You know that right?" Lights shone in his dark eyes.

Coby knew what Luffy was trying to say; _Let's leave here together. _

"Become an Marine great enough to defeat the pirate king."

For a moment Luffy was an complete different person. He looked years older, way stronger. At that moment Coby saw the pirate king before him, in all his glory.

"What," Coby rubbed his eyes making pirate king Luffy disappear from his sight, "Was that.."

"Do you plan on staying here or not?"

Staying here? All of the sudden this statement sounds much more attractive than it should be. Leaving the comfort zone and going with this stranger? They wouldn't last a day, Alvida would kill them. This one time opportunity, should he take it?

"I'll lead you to the captain."

* * *

"..Ahhaha.. good. This is good.. There is nobody on the deck, I think they went on the island to look for you Luffy." Coby jested relieved while wiping the drops of sweat gathering on his face. They would be dead if discovered by Alvida.

This was Coby's lucky day, Alvida was nowhere to be seen and the crew seemed to be gone too, and he was about to go away from his horrible life as an cabin boy on this ship together with this nice but tactless stranger.

Coby should have learned that his luck would never last long enough to actually have profit of it.

A girl was peacefully taking a nap in the vessel. Was she from this crew? Coby knew everyone he had never seen this girl before, a new recruit?

Great! Great this was perfect. Just on the day there was need for the boat there had to be a girl sleeping in it. Actually was she really sleeping? Wasn't she just dead, how long had she been lying there?

"WHY IS THERE A GIRL SLEEPING IN THE BOAT?!" Coby thundered loudly.

Luffy stared at her and turned at Coby, "She looks dead."

No no no. This couldn't be happening. She wasn't really dead right? That can't be.

Luffy reached his hand to touch her, "She feels cold."

Wait cold? Like dead cold or just a bit normal alive cold?

Luffy poked her a few times in an not to gentle way.

Oh god.

"Luffy-san what do you think you're doing?" Coby questioned dramatically.

"Checking if she's dead."

He could have checked that in a more gentle way.

"She isn't an animal."

"I am not using a stick." Luffy argued.

The girl woke up, not looking too happy.

* * *

Riccarda yawned.

_Who are these kids? Am I still dreaming?_

She wasn't used to being awakened like this.

_Ruining my beauty sleep. These bastard will pay._

She hadn't met these persons before. They didn't look like they were part of the pirate crew of that boar Alvida. She had seen the hat the taller one whore before.

_Did I robbed them ever? No they don't seem like they have been out of east blue in their lifetime._

Her mind processed the things happening as quick as possible. She was told to be polite to strangers so she'd do that. She was polite to everyone.

Polite in her own sense of being polite. She had the strange habit of adding thankyou or please to almost everything. Since she had gotten the idea that by doing that her sentences would come over in a less rude way.

_Okay, here I go._

* * *

Her yawning took a very long time. As if her mind needed some time fully loading and processing.

A bored look in her eyes, her lips in an tin line. No expression on her face at all.

She looked like there wasn't taken any good care of her at all. Her dark hair was long and greasy, her skin sunburned brown and full of small scars. Her arms looked bony and her was face sunken as an dial. She may have been pretty in another life time.

Coby stared at her with big eyes. Even though she was clearly alive, her eyes looked so dead.

Coby turned away and realized that he hadn't breath at all while watching her.

That was how breathtaking she was.

An phenomenal woman.

She spoke. Her voice was croaky, as if she hadn't talked for an long time.

"No dreams this time. The first time since a while. Why'd you wake me up? I really need my rest."

Even Luffy looked like he regretted waking her up when looking at her ever tired eyes.

"But what is done is done. You can make up by sharing me that apple. I haven't eaten anything in some time. I am absolutely starving." She looked at the half eaten apple in Luffy's hand.

Luffy groaned and clutched his apple, "Anything but the apple."

The young woman raised an eyebrow and chuckled her eyes still deadly empty, "That's fine by me. Your hat then."

He looked at her with shocked eyes, "**Anything **but the apple and the hat."

"You're diminishing my options drastically."

"Please give her the apple, Luffy-san." Coby interrupted, he felt sorry for her, she really looked as if she hadn't eaten anything in a few days and he couldn't ignore the hungry gaze in her eyes.

Luffy groaned again and gave her the remains of the apple with reluctance.

She looked at Coby with an thankful expression, "Thank you very much."

The apple was gone in two bites. Luffy looked with an regretting face.

The girl patted his shoulder, "I am really sorry for taking your apple. You saved my life, if I can do anything back.."

A grin appeared on his face, "Give me the boat your siting in."

"I believe I can't do that. This boat isn't my property," Her gaze was that of pity "It belongs to miss Alvida. I believe she is that captain of this ship."

Coby shuddered.

"Wait I thought you were the captain." Luffy looked at her with unbelieving eyes as Coby almost chocked.

She chuckled again, "I really do hope we don't have anything in common."

Coby shook his head by wise of saying; you don't look anything like her, at all.

"I am glad to hear that."

Luffy spoke up in an fruity voice, "But you seem strong, miss. Who are you?"

"Why, thank you. My name is Riccarda. Ghiottone Riccarda."

* * *

Riccarda was impressed that the young boy could sense strength, not many in the weakest sea were able to do things like that. Maybe that was one of the reasons she shared her name with the strangers.

The taller boy with the straw hat introduced himself as, Monkey D. Luffy. The boy with the shaky voice told her his name was Coby. Coby was an cabin boy on this ship, may it not be willingly. While Luffy aspired to become the pirate king. What an interesting people.

She roared with laughter after hearing about Luffy's dream, "Someone in the east blue who actually dares to say this dream out lout, that isn't something you hear every day."

"Really?" Luffy questioned, "Why wouldn't they?"

"East blue is the most peaceful and weak sea of all. I figured most people would be weak and boring too. I was right, but at the same time I was wrong."

Luffy didn't really seem to get her.

Riccarda's plan was to visit the pirate king place of birth and execution, but her journey might as well take another turn. She didn't expect there to be interesting people like this.

The most interesting thing out of all this was the fact that Coby wished to be an Marine. A cabin boy on a pirate ship becoming a marine? She'd love to see that.

She pointed at Coby, "You better become one hell of an admiral. I am sure you'll get to behold sights you'd never seen before."

Coby blushed, "I don't think I can.."

"If I tell you that you can, you can." She fumed, "I'll call you mister admiral from now on."

His cheeks turned from pink to red.

"And you," Riccarda turned to Luffy, "Are pirate king from today on."

Luffy smiled.

His smile was great, it radiated some sort of self-confidence and determination, you could feel an overwhelming presence from Luffy when he smiled, like he was even stronger when he did it. She felt recognition upon seeing his smile, as if she had seen it before. A nostalgic feeling.

The way Riccarda would call Coby Admiral or Luffy pirate king wasn't an form of mockery. She could see them as an admiral or pirate king already. The feeling was stronger with Luffy but even with Coby she could feel it too. Both were full of potential.

* * *

Coby had the feeling the girl hid something from them.

May it be the reason of her being here or why she looked so ravished.

So he asked her what she was doing on this ship.

The girl didn't look too happy with the question, "I am trying to get to an island."

"Do you have permission from Alvida?" Coby asked.

Riccarda looked at him and answered flatly, "The ship looked almost disgustingly cute, so I wondered what the captain looked like."

The ship in question, an ugly pink thing with an goose as figurehead, didn't fit her captain at all.

Alvida was a tall and very obese woman with long wavy black hair, and freckles on her cheeks. She also was one of ugliest woman Coby knew. From the inside and the outside.

"She didn't let down my expectations at all. Very interesting." Riccarda laughed.

Luffy pouted, "I _really_ want to see her."

"You don't. I can assure you that."

"I still want to see her."

They kept on talking about the sea, dreams and of course Alvida and the lovely woman she was.

After an while Coby asked her if she was an adventurer, for her to be alone on the sea.

Riccarda laughed, "You could call it that, the way I am now. I am an pirate, originally."

Coby could have figured.

Luffy chirped excitingly "Ah! You're a pirate to?"

"Yes I am. A very crewless pirate, it is." She smiled an empty smile.

* * *

Memories are in Riccarda's opinion the most inexhaustible source of bringing pain back to you.

Why is it that our most painful memories are exactly the ones heaviest to forget. It an ridiculously mean and unfair thing, but that's what life is. Those same irritating memories tend to make a fool out of her, coming back to her in the nights, when she is on her weakest. But at the same time memories can bring you back to wonderful places with wonderful people. Memories inflict pain on you but at the same time also redeem it. The memories of her father and the promises they made.

She just wished she could show her father that she had grew up in a way he would have been proud of.

* * *

"_Dad.. Why is there a bounty on your head?"_

_He smiled softly and patted her head, "That is because I am a pirate dear, that's it."_

"_Are pirates the bad guys then?"_

"_You can decide that for yourself. Do you think the things I have done are bad?"_

_She thought for a while and shook her head_

"_Pirates oppose the will of the world government, so they don't like us that much."_

"_Why are we pirates then?"_

"_Because it's fun right? We are free and can do whatever we want."_

_Riccarda nodded and kissed him on the cheek, "I want to stay on this ship forever!"_

_Her father looked shocked and shook his head, "Please no!"_

_Riccarda cried, "You don't like me daddy?"_

_He laughed a bit of panic in his dark eyes,_ "_I love you a lot, you are my biggest treasure, and that means a lot to a pirate."_

"_Why do you want me to leave then?"_

"_You have to grow up a strong woman, just like your mother. And when you're old enough you have to find your own friends, because that is the most amazing wonderful and marvelous thing there is. Friends show you to most beautiful sights. Pinky promise?"_ _He put his little finger in front of her._

_She grinned and hooked pinkies, "Promised."_

* * *

Luffy looked at her in a suspicious way and she raised an eyebrow, "what?"

"I just decided that you're going to join my crew." He said with a wide grin.

She stared at him in an amused manner, "Like I have no choice?"

He smiled, "You're saying that you refuse?"

Riccarda chuckled, he really was an very interesting person. She couldn't wait to see what sights he would show her. They promised to be wonderful.

"I don't, captain pirate king."

Luffy smiled.

Coby deadpanned, "And how in the world are you planning to survive without any of the things you need in piracy?"

"With our amazing superhuman fighting power." Riccarda said in an serious matter.

"I'll slam everybody in our way with my fist, which is as strong as a pistol." Luffy stated and she laughed.

Coby sighed. He decided that idiots would always be idiots.

And he should let them be.


	2. The world's great age begins anew

**Again far from perfect. Writing this chapter is such a pain in the ass, even after re-writing. **

**Enjoy &amp; review**

**Disclaimer: I don't own one piece.**

* * *

**2**

"**The world's great age begins anew"**

She was one of the strongest pirates in the east blue, her bounty of 5.000.000 beli greatly overshadowed the east blues average with 3.000.000 beli. And now, the "pirate hunter" Zoro had finally come for her head. Zoro was infamous for his sword style using three swords. He was said to be the best swordsman in east blue. When three of her men came running to her saying a strange man roamed on her ship, she knew it had to be the pirate hunter.

But it wasn't.

Before her stood three people, two of them she'd never seen before.

She grunted and looked at Coby, "What is this Coby?"

The only girl in the company stepped forward. Alvida clutched tighter on her bludgeon.

The girl spoke in an honeyed voice, "I am Riccarda, pleased to make your acquaintance. I've been living on your ship for a while now."

_She had been what?_

"My name is Monkey D. Luffy," The other stranger said with an toothy grin, "We have an request for you."

Alvida stared at them in disbelief not even trying to process anything of the events that had just happened.

"This boat," Riccarda swung her left arm in the direction of the boat, "Can we have it, _please_?"

Alvida ignored her request and stepped closer to Coby, who stepped backwards.

"Coby?," She said threatingly, "Did you bring this _people_ here?"

Coby wavered for a short moment. His thoughts going back and forth between the consequences of whatever he was going to say. He thought of his unmatched misfortune and the short moments of rare luck he experienced today. He thought of Luffy and Riccarda and the small sparks of happiness going through him. He thought of the fact that today he didn't feel like the most unfortunate person in the world.

"I want to leave here." _Unwavering._

Luffy and Riccarda smiled.

Sadly Alvida wasn't smiling.

"You want to leave brat?," A sadistic grin appeared on her face, "Not in my lifetime."

Alvida swung her bludgeon high over her head – her movements being slowed down by her huge body – trying to hit Coby who dodged swift fully. She grunted and glared at Coby – that unthankful brat! After all she did for him. Coby started back fearfully – hiding behind the broad backs of his two companions.

"We are willing to give some compensation," Riccarda smiled.

A small sack which she assumed was filled with gold landed before her feet. The sounds of touching metals is audible all over the deck. The idea that she could keep the money _and_ Coby went through her – what could these unknown brats do against her, the strongest woman in all of east blue.

Cracking knuckles could be heard. Luffy stood before her – an maniacal grin on his face.

"He isn't your property - Coby is going to be an Marine, and beat the _shit _out of you!"

Alvida laughed. Really - that Coby would beat _her_ up? What an joke – she was wanted for 5.000.000 for god's sake. So she called for her crew – that would learn them a lesson.

But none came.

She called again – _louder _– more threatingly.

But none came, nothing appeared. Only maniacal laughter from both Luffy and Riccarda.

"We took care of them already."

The color disappeared from Alvida's face. Her crew – who would back her at all time – defeated by these brats. It couldn't be real – but it was.

Alvida yielded.

* * *

They left Alvida with not so empty threats and toothy grins. They promised her that Coby would come back for her – with no mercy. And she believed them, the fear danced in her eyes.

There were a few things yet to do before leaving the ship;

One of the most important – in Luffy's not so humble opinion – was food. So they raided the ship not leaving a speck of food – and money – behind.

The second most important was the navigation. They asked Alvida to give them all her maps – which turned out to be east blue only material.

And the third was deciding where to go next. Which depended on the next choice of crewmember Luffy would make.

For the last one they questioned Alvida who – in her opinion – was the strongest person in east blue. That's how Luffy got to know about Roronoa Zoro, the strongest swordsman of the east blue.

"But he won't join you," she warned, "he is a notorious pirate hunter."

And of course Luffy – as the person he is – didn't care about that at all. He had decided that this Zoro person would join his crew – if he were to be a good person.

After finding out that Zoro was being held captive by Marine's on a marine base island("I told you he was dangerous! Luffy-san") they figured that it would be a two in one.

Next destination; Marine base island

* * *

People look so strange if they are unknown to you.

Even though they knew each other for only a short period of time, they looked strangely attached to each other. As if crazy people attract each other.

They shared broad smiles and stories about adventures that were bound to happen.

And all if it looked so strange to Coby.

Because they talked like they had known each other for ages, like they weren't total strangers.

And Coby wanted to be a part of it. But he couldn't , and the stupid thing was that he didn't know why he couldn't. There conversations looked so real but at the same town sounded so fake. As if he was watching a play happen before him.

So he kept on watching – observing.

Until Riccarda pinched Luffy's cheek – miraculously – it stretched. Like rubber would stretch if you pulled on it. And Coby screamed, because skin shouldn't stretch like that – it couldn't.

But to his surprise, Riccarda wasn't surprised – and Luffy even less so.

"I thought you felt rubbery," Riccarda stated still pulling on Luffy's cheek, "An devil fruit I presume?"

"A devil fruit? I thought those were only rumors." Coby interrupted, slightly interested.

And Luffy laughed, his grin as toothy as always, "I ate the gomu gomu no mi (**gum gum fruit**)"

"I thought so."

"Is it true that you lose your ability to swim?" Coby asked.

Luffy nodded with some regret in his eyes.

Riccarda looked at him with sorrow, "I actually had the change to eat one too – I didn't – I love the feeling of the sea – swimming."

"I couldn't swim in the first place so it doesn't really matter to me."

"That's good."

Coby thought about the fact that being unable to swim is something really unfortunate for a pirate, even more when that pirate is aspiring to become the pirate king. But he didn't mention it, it was obvious he knew.

He also noticed that both of their skins were filled with small almost unnoticeable scars – and some bigger ones. He presumed those were from training, as they didn't look that painful. Except for one burn marks around Riccarda's neck, that he didn't dare to mention. Her left hand was bandaged too.

So Luffy asked about it.

"Does that hurt?" His gaze pointing at the bandages, not the burns.

She held her hand in the air and looked at it, "This isn't much, just some old scars that don't look to pretty."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Luffy heard saw some insecurity in her eyes, but decided not to ask further. Some things are meant to keep to yourselves.

They switched topics.

"You want to be my first mate?"

"Nah." She grinned.

"Ehhh~ why not?"

"I am bad at making decisions. And lazy," She said seriously, "Too much work for me."

Luffy looked at her in a not all to disappointed manner, "That's Zoro's job then."

Coby sighed – they really were still thinking about recruiting that dangerous man.

"You can't! He's like a monster!"

Riccarda asked him if Zoro ate baby's, which he – probably – didn't.

"All monsters eat baby's you know. It's a fact."

Coby looked with an help searching gaze at Luffy – which he didn't receive – Luffy agreed with her.

"Admiral, you have to learn that the world isn't as black and white as you think it is," She spoke more serious than ever, "This world – people are put into cabins – divided in how the world sees them. Good with good, evil with evil. A nerd is an nerd and a hero is an hero. That's how people see the world from the outside – see the world from the inside. You're planning to be an Marine right? Be a good one, follow your own justice. Have you met this Zoro? You've only heard tales and things that are very close to being probably not true. "

Luffy agreed with her.

* * *

On her way to the Marines' base Riccarda learned about the many charms of Monkey D. Luffy. She learned he was very ambitious, and very strong. Although he didn't tent to show it he had the capability of a great leader. Riccarda had taken a liking to him and was glad she finally found herself her first friend. She liked Coby too, he was very wimpy but had a big determination to become a marine. She liked people who went far for their dreams, you didn't see those around a lot these days.

Although she never heard of this "Roronoa Zoro" person before, Coby seemed to be quite wary of him. Coby told them how this person was called "Pirate hunter" so she wondered why Luffy seemed to think Zoro would join him. But again, only strange things had happened since she joined Luffy. "Pirate Hunter" Zoro was said to be the greatest swordsman in east blue, making his money by taking the bounty's of various east blue pirates. Riccarda couldn't determinate how strong he was because of the low east blue standards, East blue wasn't called the weakest sea for nothing. Either way, because of the strong reactions on Zoro's name by both Coby and the Alvida Pirates he couldn't be that weak, if he was a good person she would go with it. She wouldn't mingle with it too much, in the end it was all about the captains decision, and she trusted that Luffy would make the right choices.

She was glad that Coby knew how to navigate, he seemed to be quite skillful actually, she knew how it was important for a seaman – or in her case woman – to be able to navigate but she never really cared about it. The ship she used to life on was full of Pirates who could do it so nobody ever asked her. It was obvious that Luffy didn't knew how to navigate either – but he could fight so it's okay – so she was very great full of Coby. Because of him they wouldn't be wandering around all the time.

At the time they finally docked at land, Luffy jumped out of the boat from excitement.

"Amazing!" Luffy cried happily and he looked around, "We actually came at the place we wanted to go!"

Riccarda chuckled as she stepped on land, "That's the principle of navigation, you're amazing Coby."

Coby blushed and waved the compliment away, "I-it's nothing.. I just used some basic skills.."

They (**they = Luffy and Riccarda)** walked further until they received a wonderful scent – A mixture of chicken skin and beer – the scent came from a restaurant. They **(again: Luffy and Riccarda)** followed the mixture that restaurant in.

"Gu.. Guys! W-wait for me!" Coby yelled as he ran after them.

The restaurant was an old fashioned one. High wooden walls with tall windows, soft sounds of the saxophone and chatter in the background. Various different sized and shaped tables were spread over the floor and a wide wooden bar stood on their left side – you could see the kitchen from behind the bar. The scent was even stronger inside.

"I was getting hungry already." Luffy – who had eaten all their nutrient – said happily.

Coby looked at the meals on the menu – almost all of them were meat, all of them were expensive.

"Is it r-really alright if I order something?" Coby asked doubtfully.

"Why wouldn't it be?"

Luffy ordered way to much food and Riccarda ordered way too much to drink. ("I am on a diet")

Coby ordered one helping of bruschetta, the cheapest thing on the menu.

They ate and they laughed, Coby a bit relieved because he was on the verge of starving. He couldn't understand how Riccarda wasn't as hungry as he was, that she had been okay with only a half apple after three days without food.

In this restaurant two weird things happened;

The first thing was that – after mentioning Zoro – people started panicking, some of them even fallen from their chairs.

"I.. It seems like people don't like Zoro that much.." Coby said.

The other strange thing was that after mentioning Captain Morgan – the marine in charge of the base – the people had the exact same reaction.

Coby could understand them being scared of Zoro, but why would they be scared of a marine captain?

Luffy thought their reactions were absolutely hilarious and decided that they should come here again sometime in the future.

"After you claim one piece okay, Pirate King?," Riccarda said as she shoved her empty bottles to the middle "But we need a strong crew for that, so let's kidnap Zoro first."

Coby looked at her with metal rejection on his face, "You aren't actually going to kidnap him are you?"

Riccarda seemed a bit disappointed, "We aren't? Well it's fine, as long as he joins."

"Other ways we kidnap him." Luffy stated with an evil grin.

Coby sighted and massaged his temples,

_What the hell did he get himself in to this time?_


End file.
